


Little Secrets

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Footsies, Hugs, Secret Relationship, Stolen Kisses, basically season 2, handholdings, strand finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nick are secretly dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I suck at summaries. This is another prompt an anon requested on my tumblr (mintyfreshmichonne.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon: I know a few others have written this but I wanted to see your take on it. Nick/ Reader Secret relationship? Like playing footsies under the table and nick pulling her aside when no one is around to kiss her. Maybe. If you want. C:
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

It starts on the island when you are both alone in George Geary’s office. You were helping Nick find a “power pill”, whatever that was, when his hand brushed against yours. You blushed and quickly moved your hand away hoping Nick wouldn’t notice. He did. 

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” Nick asked, big brown eyes locking you down. You shook your head and sighed. 

“It doesn’t matter.” You said, giving a small, forced, smile. “Let’s just find these pills.” You look back at the desk as if to search again when Nick spoke up.

“Do you like me?” 

“Yeah, duh. You’re one of my best friends.” You brushed it off lightly. 

“You know what I mean.” His voice was serious. 

You looked at him, your eyes filled with sadness and sincerity as you answered. “You know I can’t.” 

You had been a friend of Nick and Alicia’s for a few years now, but you were never really close with Nick. He was your friend, sure, but Alicia was your friend too and if she knew you had a crush on her brother...well you didn’t want imagine that. Not to mention what Madison would say, her being overly protective of Nick and never really caring for you anyways. No, you had to keep your distance from Nick; but when he pursed his lips and leaned close to you, you knew you couldn’t stop whatever happened next. 

“What if we just kept it between us?” Nick asked, whispering so close to your face you could feel the heat from his breath on your cheek. 

“Just our little secret?” You asked.

“Of course.” Nick breathed, closing the distance between you two with a kiss. Electricity raced through your body as Nick deepened the kiss, taking your breath with him. You parted for a moment, and Nick rested his forehead against yours. His eyes shifted to the desk and lit with excitement. “Oh.” Nick murmured leaving your side and pulling down a small children’s globe. He opened it and pulled out a bag filled with odd looking yellow pills. 

Just then Willa entered the room and begged you and Nick to draw with her. You obliged as Nick scrambled to put the pills and globe back where he got them from.   
*****************************************  
The rest of the day was a disaster. Willa had found and consumed the pills, then her mother and father. Her older brother, Seth forcefully took his only remaining family member (Harry) away from you and Nick and decided to brave things on his home island.

You couldn’t stand to watch Seth shoot his walker of a mother and went below deck. Nick followed behind a short time after, stroking your wrist as he kissed your forehead lightly. 

“It’ll be okay.” Nick reassured you, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You hugged him back, but only for a brief moment. You parted quickly as you heard footsteps approaching and walked away from Nick, a lump forming tightly in your throat.   
*******************************************  
Several long days pass and you sit on the deck of the Abigail, arms wrapped around a rail as you dangle your legs on the side of the ship. You and Alicia were sitting like this, taking in the breeze and talking about nothing in particular when Nick plopped down next to you. The three of you carried on like this for a while before Alicia got up to use the restroom. 

Nick looked around to make sure you were both alone before quickly kissing your lips. It was soft and tender and over all too quickly. You looked back, still alone, and felt Nick gently stroke your inner thigh with his fingers. 

Nick recoiled his hand and rested it on the railing as Alicia returned, saying dinner would be ready soon.   
***************************************

At dinner that night, you sit between Stand and Alicia. Nick sat across from you, Ofelia to his right, and Madison to his left. You both kept stealing glances between bites and it took all your energy not to blush. While Travis and Chris argue about something you felt a leg creep along yours. 

Startled, you jump slightly, neither Alicia or Strand seemed to notice. You glare, wide-eyed at Nick who is grinning at his plate. Ofelia touches him lightly on the arm to rope him into the conversation. You couldn’t quite stop yourself from feeling jealous of Ofelia, but you pushed the thought away the best you could and decided to get revenge instead.   
Without looking away from your food you stretched your foot over to Nick’s leg and began to stroke him lightly. You notice him squirm a little and reveled in it. You kept this up for almost a minute before dropping and sliding your leg further back behind your chair. 

As you join the conversation around the table you see Strand tense up and choke down his food for a moment. 

“Nicholas.” Strand’s deeply frustrated yet concerned voice seemed to boom around the table. “If you touch my leg again, I will throw you overboard.” Nick’s eyes went huge and the color drained from his face. 

“Oh, sorry, I-I was just trying to get my, uh spoon. I thought I dropped on the floor.” Nick stammered. 

“Your spoon?” Strand said lifting his eyebrow to show he didn’t really believe Nick and returned to his food. You had to bite your cheek to keep from laughing so hard.   
***************************************************  
Days blurred and you were finding any moment you could to spend with the other. Gentle arm brushes in passings by; his hand would “accidentally” slide along yours when going down the stairs (or “accidentally, brushing your butt on the way up-- something that caught you off guard the first time he did it and you nearly fell back). Quick kisses stolen in precious seconds of alone time, you both basically took anything you could get (except for footsies at dinner--as fun as that was, Nick was still embarrassed about the Strand incident). You lived for all the little touches and kisses, knowing you couldn’t get anything more, not yet anyways, and began to loath how full the boat was of people. 

You were sitting in the living room, leafing through an old book when Daniel asked if you could get Strand for him, as he was tinkering with something and couldn’t be bothered to go himself. You mentally rolled your eyes, got up, and headed to the control room at the helm of the ship where Strand was driving (or, more like sitting in a chair making sure nothing popped up on the radar) the Abigail. You told him about Daniel’s request and Strand groaned. He got up from his place and asked you to keep an eye on everything. Soon you were alone in the tiny room, watching the steady motion of the Abigail glide into the horizon. 

You felt familiar arms wrap around your waist and you leaned into Nick’s touch, gliding your hands over his. He breathed in your essence, and made a low noise of pleasure in the back of his throat. You laughed as Nick trailed kisses up your neck and desperately wished for more. You turned, clasped your hands around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Nick’s hands slid along your back and cupped your butt in each palm. 

“I see you found your spoon.” Strand’s voice sent hot waves through you. Almost instinctively, you and Nick parted and stood away from each other, turning to face an amused Strand. You sent a mental prayer as you saw he was alone. 

“Strand,” Nick begged. “Please don’t tell anybody.” 

“Relax, Nicholas. I have enough problems with Madison without dragging this into it. I can care less what you do as long as it doesn’t affect getting this ship to Mexico.” There was something in Strand’s eyes that suggested he understood your situation too well, but you decided not to pry. “Now, (Y/N)” Strand said, addressing you, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to Nicholas, alone.” You nodded, quickly kissing Nick before slipping out the door.  
*******************************************

You didn't really interact with Nick the rest of the day. Dinner was normal and you decided to head to bed a little early. You kept your door open, being unable to sleep and not wanting to shut out anybody else (Alicia mostly) who might want to talk. The hours dragged on into the early morning and you notice a figure rush past your door.   
Curious, you lean out your doorway and see Nick. He looks at you, and walks over.

“What are you doing up?” He whispered, looking around cautiously. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” You said, looking to the clear bag in his hand. “What are you doing?”   
Nick let out a deep sigh. “Remember that conversation I had with Strand earlier?” You nodded and Nick continued. “I have to go on land for a little bit. I need to find a man named Luis. He’s going to help us get to Mexico.” You felt a lump in your throat. Something felt terribly wrong. 

“Okay.” You sighed. “I’m coming with you.” 

“No, (Y/N).” 

“Why not?” 

“Just trust me, I don’t want to risk you getting hurt.” You rolled your eyes at Nick.

“Nick,” You were about to protest but he cut you off.

“Please. I need to do this alone. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“I’m worried.” You said, emotion springing inside of you.

Nick pulled you in for a deep lingering kiss. When you parted he held you close. “Don’t be worried, I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m not worried about you.” The words escaped your mouth before you knew it. You pulled apart and Nick kissed your cheek lightly. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“Okay.” You said and Nick slipped out of the hallway. 

You went back to your room, and a short time later heard Madison and Travis argue about Nick leaving. You tried to ignore it and keep yourself busy with a book but then you heard Chris yelling and ran to see what was wrong.  
*********************************************************  
The people who had boarded had taken Alicia and Travis. Nick and Luis had just returned, killing the remaining strangers on the boat. You had seen Nick run toward Madison and hug her tightly, but worry was etched on his face. He looked around frantically and saw you, standing by the counter where the liquor was kept. Your head was pounding from where Reed had hit you, and you were trying to keep from falling over. Nick ran over to you and pulled you in close to him. 

You were tense for a moment, sore from the freshly formed bruises, but soon you melted into Nick’s arms. 

“You were right. I’m so so sorry, (Y/N).Did they hurt you?” Nick breathed in your ear. You made note of the crack in his voice. 

“It’s okay.” You said, trying not to cry. “I’m okay. We need to get Alicia and Travis back.” 

“We will.” Nick said. “I’m just happy you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do if…”

“Shh.” You wanted Nick to calm down and focus. You parted slightly so you can look him in the eyes. “Let’s just help help them.” Nick’s lips ghosted over yours briefly and quickly to your forehead. Nobody seemed to notice, but you could’ve cared less.   
*********************************

Alicia and Travis were saved. Strand was recovering from his bullet wound and Luis was freaking out about Mexico. You decided to go below deck to avoid everybody, not needing the stress. 

It wasn’t long before you felt Nick’s arms wrap around your waist and his lips fall over yours. You dug your nails into his arms lightly as he pushed you against the wall. You didn’t have alone time often and desperately craved his touch. 

Things began heating up, your lips moved faster, your legs wrapped around his waist and you felt his hips grind into yours. You wanted him, badly, needing him in you. But you got no such satisfaction. 

You could hear Madison yelling for the others to get below deck, and heard footsteps fastly approaching. You and Nick parted quickly as the door flung open and everybody (except for Strand and Luis) gathered in the small area. 

You could hear people above deck arguing, then a gunshot. You all jumped and Nick’s hand brushed against the inside of your wrist and he clasped his fingers around yours. He squeezed your hand in his,tightly, before you all made your way above deck.  
****************************************************  
You had all finally made it to the Abigail estate in Mexico. Luis was dead, but his mother didn’t seem too bothered, as if she believed he was alive in his own way. Night had fallen after dinner and you saw Ofelia beg Nick to go somewhere with her. You felt jealous, but let it go, deciding to confront Nick about it later.   
Everybody had retired to their rooms, but you decided to stay up and browse the recordings on the tv. A few moments later you saw Nick leaning against the frame of the doorway. 

“Can’t sleep either?” He asked. You shook your head and got up, making your way over to Nick. 

“No,” You said. “But it’s probably better if I do.”

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, noting your dry voice. 

“Sorry.” You said, shaking your head. “It’s stupid.”

“What is?” 

“I saw you take off with Ofelia and it made me a little uneasy, I notice the way she looks at you.” 

“(Y/N),” Nick said, a little amused. “She took me to that creepy owl so she could pray to her dead mom. Pretty sure that’s not a romantic gesture.” You giggled, a little relieved.   
“Besides,” Nick said wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close to him, hands groping your buttocks, “I already have a girl, and she’s the most amazing non-owl praying thing in the entire post-apocalyptic world.” 

“Shut up and kiss me” You said, smiling into the kiss. You kissed him passionately and grounded you hips against his. You pulled apart, regaining your breath. 

“You want to get out of here?” He whispered in your ear. 

“What did you have in mind?” You asked, knowing you both shared rooms with either Travis or Madison. 

“Well,” Nick said looking to the throw blanket on the couch, “I was thinking we take that blanket and go out into the garden, behind all those giant succulents, and have a little fun.” 

“You mean like stargazing?” You teased lightly.

“Stargazing, naked wrestling, whatever you want.” 

You laughed lightly, balled the blanket up in your hands and raced nick to the garden, wondering how long you could both keep up this little secret of yours, but having fun all the same.


End file.
